Bella The Vampire Slut!
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: What happens when the annual Cullen Halloween party takes different turn? Written for "Things That Go Bump in the Night" Halloween contest.


**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author: **Nevaehell

**Story Title: **Bella the Vampire… Slut?!

**Rating: **M… very, very M – Kiddies, you have been warned!!! The title should have given it away!

**Vamp or Human: **Vamp.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I'm still trying to work out a way to con it from Steph, but so far, no luck… check back next year.

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries --**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/

**BPOV**

Halloween was upon us, once again. Thirty years as a vampire, and one would think I've seen enough Halloweens and bad portrayals of 'bloodsuckers' and the like, but when Alice gets involved… you never want to go against Alice's wishes.

And that was why I was currently I the bedroom, pulling a leather mini-skirt over my thighs as I prepared for the annual Halloween party we threw. Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had been decorating the new house for weeks, trying to make everything perfect for our new friends and work mates.

After living in Forks for a while, then moving to Alaska to a house near the Denali coven, we were on our own again, this time in a small town in England, not too far out of London. The weather pretty much mirrored that of Forks, but it brought a sense of comfort to me. Edward, Alice and I entered as Year 11 students, the equivalent of juniors. Emmett and Rose were working on their A-levels, what we used to know as seniors, and Jasper decided to go straight into university, this time deciding to study psychology once more.

Anyway, back to my costume… or lack thereof. Alice decided it would be hilarious if I were to dress as Buffy… you know, from the TV show? The one who kicks vampire ass? Oh, so you get the irony in this then. I was subdued into a leather mini-skirt, a tight black tank top, knee high three inch stiletto boots and fishnet tights… Sarah Michelle Gellar never wore this outfit in the show at any point. To add to my situation, we, meaning Rosalie and Alice, decided it would be fun to dye my hair blond to – I quote – "complete the look." I don't think anyone would care for the color of my hair, seeing as close to no one would guess who I was. But once again, I digress – you never go against Alice's wishes. Who knew you could dye a vampire's hair?

Edward was dressing as my hunky vampire counterpart, Spike – well, he was in costume; he was not dying his hair – I forbade him. He was wearing a tight black tank top that had buckles scattered over the torso, and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. He wore black combat boots and even fluffed his hair up like Spike does; only it remained the gorgeous coppery-bronze color. I did not know of everyone else's costumes - that was one thing Alice was determined to keep from everyone, and had successfully managed it too.

As I swiped on the make-up Rosalie supplied me with, I heard Edward groan behind me. "Why do I have to wear such tight jeans again?"

"Because you're a sexy Brit who is a bad ass," I replied, putting on the final coat of mascara, making my now liquid topaz eyes pop. It took almost a year for my eyes to lose absolutely every trace of the red that accompanies a newborn, and I was ecstatic the day I saw that I could truly be called part of the family.

"That's a rather odd reason, but I am not going to argue," Edward admitted, fluffing his hair one last time before heading to the door of the bedroom. "I'll see you down there love." I nodded as he left the room, adjusting my breasts inside the tight top before heading for the stairs myself. The party was in full swing already; Alice's and Esme's efforts not going to waste. As soon as I hit the bottom, I was swept away into the crowd by Alice, who was dressed in a cute angel costume, complete with full length feather wings. She wore a powder blue dress that fell to her knees, with her hair hidden beneath a white wig that stopped just below her breasts. _I just want to lick her up. Whoa! Where did that thought come from?_

Looking at my surroundings as Alice gave me a short hug; I saw Rosalie and Emmett in the corner. Emmett was decked out in a black army ensemble, much like the ones the guys in the GI Joe movie wore. Rosalie was a vision of beauty – She was wearing a little jungle-esque costume, which consisted of a leopard print mini skirt and matching crop top; with knee high leopard print boots which had a four inch heel, her hair teased around her face. I think at seeing Rose in such a beautiful outfit caused my panties to dampen, which confused the hell outta me.

To Emmett and Rosalie's right stood Jasper and Edward, deep in conversation. Both of them were holding cups of drink, so they would blend in, but my vampire hearing managed to pick up that they were having a discussion about… something that involved the words "do you think she'll do it."

Looking closer at Jasper, I found it hard not to burst out into fits of giggles. He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. It wasn't that he looked good in it or the fact that I know tonight Alice and Jasper would be playing out a fantasy; no, it was the fact that he was holding himself exactly how Johnny Depp portrayed him, with the hands and the drunkenness and all. I nodded to them as their heads turned, slinking into the crowd and seeking out Esme, hoping to congratulate her on a job well done. I soon found her in one corner of the room, talking to a few of Carlisle's colleagues. She was dressed in an exact replica of Carrie Fisher's white Princess Leia dress from the first Star Wars movie, only this dress had slits that reached past Esme's mid thighs. It once again sent my juices trickling from my panties, only serving to confuse myself more. I gave her a quick nod, seeing she was immersed in conversation, and I headed for the kitchen, where I told my school friends I would meet them.

Instead of meeting with the gang though, I passed Carlisle as he entered through the front door, clad only in the bottom half of his scrubs, which hung dangerously low on his hips. I could feel my eyes darkening with lust as I took in the planes of his muscles, and how his sweaty hair clung to his forehead. I was close to certain he could smell my arousal, as his eyes darkened too, so I hightailed it to the kitchen, where Bethany and Harry were waiting for me, drinks in hand.

"You okay Bell? You look like you've just run a marathon or something," Harry asked, his Irish brogue lilting his words. Harry Graham moved to the high school we attended about a week after we started there. We soon became close friends, feeling left out as the new kids who suddenly joined the school in the final year, when friends had already been made, and cliques had formed.

"I mean, we realize that Buffy had to kick Khyber, but surely there's no need for you to act exactly like her," Bethany chimed in, her cockney accent ringing out loud. Bethany Iles was the girl who warmed up to me and Edward the most on the first day. She was very much Horely High's Angela Webber.

"I'm glad you know who I'm supposed to be and all that, but what the fuck does Khyber mean?" I queried, taking a cup from Harry and sipping from it.

"Khyber… as in Khyber Pass?" Seeing the blank look on both Harry's and my face, she continued. "Khyber pass… arse?" It dawned on the both of us at the same time, making us laugh in realization.

"You and your bloody cockney slang," Harry joked, taking a huge gulp from his cup.

The rest of the party was spent much in the same way. Harry, Bethany and I would joke around, heading back into the living room to dance every hour or so, getting into conversations with the rest of the family, and some of the others who we did not know.

About a half hour before midnight, Alice ran up to Rose and I, who had been dancing very close and very sensually together, pulling us from the crowd that had gathered to watch two girls slide their bodies against each other.

"Have you SEEN what Carlisle is wearing?" She all but screeched. I swear if I were still human, I'd be blushing like mad now. "I ask him to come dressed as a doctor, with a clip board, neat but tight scrubs and his hair mussed, but no, he comes in wearing only scrub pants, looking like he's been out running."

"I actually only just got in from work Alice. I would have scrubbed up, but you wanted me to dress as a doctor for Halloween, so you got a doctor." Carlisle had snuck up behind us, so close to me that his breath tickled my ear. I held in the shiver that was trying to break loose, knowing I would draw attention to myself. "Now if we are quite done speculating my change in an apparently very strict costume, I was hoping to steal Bella away."

Alice and Rosalie looked up at Carlisle with a knowing look in their eyes, trying to disguise it as they stuttered out an apology and an okay. _They should know better than to hide these things from me._

Carlisle grabbed my arm and steered me through the crowds and up the stairs, into one of the many guest bedrooms on the second floor of the house. He sat me down on the bed, and dragged the chair from the desk over, placing himself in it as scooting it forward so we were knee to knee. "What were you doing down there with Rosalie young lady?"

"I…I was just dancing," I stuttered, not knowing where this sudden paternal caring was coming from. Rosalie and I had danced like that before, even at parties held at our house. I was wondering where Carlisle got off on all this. "It's not like I haven't done it before. Why the sudden interest in what your 'daughter' is doing?"

"I care because we have to maintain a reputation Isabella," he gruffly spoke, his eyes swiveling up to meet mine. I noticed the thick ring of black surrounding his pupil, and I knew he was getting aroused, because I went hunting with him the night before last.

"Well, _Dad_, if you want to maintain reputation, then why are you walking around half naked?" I spat back. I had yet to get into an argument with Carlisle, but there was always a first for everything. "You're supposed to be the role model in the family, and you're walking around, showing off your perfect chest, your pants almost ready to fall off your perfect hips, with that sweaty hair that I just was to push from your forehead… god, I can see the sweat rolling down your -"

My words were cut off as Carlisle moved my hands from the front of my body, crashing our lips together at the same time. He held my hands in a vice grip as he stood from the chair, leaning over me so I fell back onto the bed with him hovering over me. He slackened his grip for a moment as he pushed me higher on the soft mattress; it was enough time for me to pull my wrists from his grasp and wrap around his neck, dragging his mouth back to mine as his fingers swept into my hair. I moaned into the kiss as he began running the tip of his tongue along the seam of my lips; my eyes fluttered closed, my moan allowing him access. His tongue plundered into my mouth as his hands moved from my hair and down my body, dragging my legs up high beside me to remove one of the boots. It was lucky that I kept my flexibility after quitting ballet, and that I managed to carry it over into the vampire life too – this was the kind of stretch that only a professional dancer could manage.

As Carlisle mirrored his actions on my other boot, all the while kissing me, I swore I heard the door open and click close. As I let my eyes open to scan the room, I noticed no knew presence there. _My imagination,_ I thought as the doctors hands ran up my calves and thighs to my waistband, dipping beneath the leather mini to start rolling the fishnets down. In next to no time they were thrown to the floor, and my hair was pulled out of the ponytail I tied it in earlier. As my hair splayed out on the pillow beneath my head, I lifted my hips so Carlisle could slide my skirt over them. I wrapped my now completely free legs around his waist and rolled us over. Carlisle now lay flat on his back, with me straddling his hips, grinding down into his erection. I slid my hands sensually over my body, reaching down to lift the hem of my tank top, pulling it over my head. I continued to grind down on him, my wetness leaking through the thin scrap of lace that made up my thong and onto Carlisle's scrub pants.

"Do you feel how wet you make me?" I huskily spoke. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but fuck, you make me so damn wet." I slid further up Carlisle's body so I was pressed against his lower abdomen, my juices seeping onto his slightly flushed skin. As he growled low in his chest – almost possessively – I once again thought I heard the door open and close, but I passed it off as being the clicking of my bracelets. I swiveled around on Carlisle's chest, so I was facing his feet, and rolled the hem of his pants down. With vampire speed I removed them, finding him bare underneath. I slipped a hand down to softly cup his erection, which was standing to attention, when I felt a short breeze, soon finding my breasts hanging free from my bra and my juices slipping onto the smooth skin of Carlisle's chest, my thong somewhere on the floor of the room.

"I'm going to have to taste these wonderful juices that keep spilling out of your beautiful pussy," he whispered as he dragged me so my womanhood was lying over his face. It wasn't long before I felt his tongue sweeping over my lips, causing me to gasp in pleasure. I sped up my actions on his cock, feeling as it pulsed in my hands and grew slightly larger as he became more aroused. Just as I was about to lower my head and take the engorged head into my mouth, I heard a groan from the other side of the room that most definitely did not belong to either Carlisle or myself. I sat up on him as I scanned the room, trying to locate who made the sublime sound. My eyes settled upon two figures sitting next to each other – Edward and Esme. Carlisle continued to pleasure me with his mouth. Two of his fingers had entered me, and were pumping inside of me as he suckled on my clit, and my orgasm washed over me as my eyes connected with Edward.

As soon as the waves of pleasure subsided, I jumped off Carlisle and backed away, tears that would never fall coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry… this is so wrong." I picked up the clothes that I could see, walking over to the two figures who were staring at Carlisle and I. "I'm sorry," I kept muttering, before being swept into Edward's arms.

"Don't be sorry love," he started, kissing my neck lightly. "I found it rather… arousing." He pulled me flush against his chest, and I could feel his erection digging into the skin of my back. I suddenly forgot that I had just been engaging in sexual acts with Carlisle and turned in my husband's arms, kissing him deeply. He maneuvered us out of the guest room and into our bedroom as I shed his clothes from his body. We fell onto the bed, our limbs entangled as were our tongues. I shifted us so I was on top of him, promptly sinking down onto Edward's erection. His hands flew to my breasts and began kneading them as I rode Edward, clenching my walls tight around him. It didn't take too long for us to reach our climaxes together, and soon we were lying on the bed together, sweaty and spent.

"Carlisle actually went through with it," Edward commented, before rolling over me and starting our second round for the evening.


End file.
